


One thousand roads

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Impala, roads, zombies</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thousand roads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тысяча дорог](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19144) by silver_autumn. 



> For Anarda, based on fic - [One thousand roads](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p174236361.htm) (by silver_autumn, russian language )


End file.
